L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres
by Dame-Vampyria
Summary: Hermione est proche du suicide. Elle va faire plusieurs tentatives, mais à chaque fois, celles ci seront ratées à cause d'un certain blond qui sera toujours là pour l'en empêcher… Va-t-il réussir à lui redonner le goût de vivre ?
1. Quand l'amour fait place à la douleur

Bonjour à tous, cette fanfic' est la première que je publie sur fanfiction. Elle sera centrée sur un de mes couples préférés, Drago & Hermione. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Disclaimer: L'univers de Harry Potter ainsi que ses persos ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule l'histoire est de moi ! ;)

Résumé: Hermione est proche du suicide. Elle va faire plusieurs tentatives, mais à chaque fois, celles-ci seront ratées à cause d'un certain blond qui sera toujours là pour l'en empêcher…

/!\ Attention ! Rating M pour cause de lemon et de passages plutôt gores! Cette fanfic' prend en compte le tome 6 et un peu le tome 7… Au cas où certains d'entre vous n'auraient pas lu le tome 7 en anglais, je ne dirais rien… car certains détails de ma fic' n'en font pas parti, d'autres oui…

L'ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 1: quand l'amour fait place à la douleur

Hermione Granger était une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Elle était en 7eme année, était très brillante et était devenue une jolie jeune femme depuis peu. Il y'a moins d'un mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par son meilleur ami Harry Potter. La bataille a fait beaucoup de morts sanglantes y comprit celle de Ronald Weasley… l'autre meilleur ami mais également petit ami d'Hermione. Celle-ci a beaucoup souffert de sa perte. Malgré les efforts que faisait Harry pour la consoler, elle ne cessait de s'accabler de reproches.

- C'est de ma faute Harry. Si j'avais vu plus tôt que ce sale Mangemort d'Avery allait lui lancer le sortilège de la mort, j'aurais pu l'empêcher de le tuer… sanglotait Hermione.

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir cela… disait Harry en la serrant dans ses bras pour la consoler. Nous regrettons tous la mort de Ron. Au moins il sera mort en héros.

Un mois s'était écoulé en effet depuis que Ron était mort. Et Hermione était toujours inconsolable. Elle était devenue préfète en chef depuis le début de l'année et partageait un appartement avec son homologue qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'il détestait Hermione, il commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour elle ces temps-ci. Elle ne mangeait presque plus depuis trois jours et faisait des nuits blanches, faisant apparaître des cernes sur son beau visage, devenu pâle à une vitesse effrayante. En dernière heure, ils avaient cours de potions avec Slughorn. Le professeur les plaça en binôme pour faire une potion contre les nausées. Hermione, n'étant pas dans son assiette, faillit mettre le mauvais ingrédient. Son geste fut interrompu de justesse par Drago, qui avait l'air furieux.

- Fais un peu attention Granger! dit sèchement Drago. Si je t'avais laissé faire, ton chaudron nous aurait explosé à la figure!

- Je… je suis désolé Malefoy… balbutia Hermione au bord des larmes. Je ferais attention… la prochaine fois…

- Je l'espère bien! répondit Drago. Hey… Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là! Je ne vais pas te tuer…

Hermione fondit en larmes. Quelques élèves se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Drago se trouva désemparé, ne sachant quoi faire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et se força à adopter un ton rassurant, voir doux.

- Granger… Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît… Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Oui… Tu as raison… Je suis… ridicule… balbutia Hermione en séchant ses larmes maladroitement. Continuons la potion…

Ils achevèrent la potion ensemble, en silence. Drago mourrait d'envie de demander pourquoi Hermione s'était mise à pleurer sans raison. Sans doute était-elle toujours traumatisée par la mort de Weasley, d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre… Ou bien, serait-ce à cause de l'approche des ASPIC qui se passeraient dans un mois, mais cette raison était peu probable pour le Serpentard. Granger était peut-être une miss-je-sais-tout qui obtenait toujours des bonnes notes, mais elle n'irait pas pleurer pour ses examens. Seuls les petites natures dans le genre de Longdubat en seraient capables. La cloche se mit à sonner quelques instants après pour annoncer la fin du cours.

- J'aimerais que ceux qui ont achevés leur potion m'emmènent un échantillon dans un flacon à mon bureau afin que je puisse l'examiner, dit Slughorn d'une voix forte.

- Granger, emmène le flacon à Slughorn. J'ai entraînement de Quidditch maintenant, dit Drago en prenant sa sacoche de cuir qui lui servait pour mettre ses cours.

- D'accord… Tu me redevras ça, marmonna Hermione d'un air maussade.

- Sans problèmes Granger, dit Drago en lui adressant un petit sourire en coin.

Hermione prit son sac de cours et donna le flacon au Maître des potions. Celui-ci sembla s'apercevoir de l'état d'Hermione.

- Tout va bien Miss Granger?

- Oui, oui professeur… ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura Hermione.

Elle sortit de la salle de cours et remonta plusieurs étages pour atteindre ses appartements. Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle avait faim et n'allait pas bien. En trois jours elle s'était affaiblie, en plus de ses nuits sans sommeil... Elle prit un cadre photo sur sa table de nuit et le regarda. La photo qu'il contenait lui brisa le cœur. Dessus, il y avait Ron et elle, cette photo ayant été prise le jour de Noël. A cette époque, il n'était pas encore mort… La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle sanglota longtemps contre son oreiller avant de s'endormir, épuisée de fatigue.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre? Reviews please!**


	2. Sortie nocturne

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 2: sortie nocturne

Hermione se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar et vit qu'elle était toujours habillée. Elle regarda son réveil. Une heure du matin. Elle ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Normal, pensa-elle, trois jours sans rien manger… Elle était affamée. Elle se leva, et sortit de ses appartements. Elle crut entendre quelqu'un derrière elle, mais quand elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Sans doute son imagination. Elle descendit dans les cuisines. Les Elfes seraient sans doute ravis de lui faire à manger, même si l'heure était tardive. Hermione arriva devant le grand tableau qui représentait une coupe de fruits et chatouilla la poire qui se mit à rire. Une poignée apparut instantanément. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans l'immense pièce qui servait de cuisine. Dobby se précipita sur elle et s'inclina profondément.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger ! couina l'Elfe. Que peut faire Dobby pour vous ?

- Je voudrais… Du chocolat chaud et quelques gâteaux s'il te plaît Dobby, demanda Hermione.

- Dobby s'en charge tout de suite!

L'Elfe disparut un instant. Il revint un peu plus tard avec un plateau chargé d'un bol rempli de chocolat chaud avec une assiette remplie de gâteaux en tout genre, tandis que Hermione s'était assise à une table. Elle le remercia et but son chocolat chaud en silence. Sa tête était inondée de pensées. Toujours hantée par la mort de Ron. Les larmes recoulèrent sur ses joues, pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Elle termina son chocolat et sortit. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs. De toute façon, tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Ses jambes la menèrent naturellement dans la tour d'astronomie, la plus haute du château. Il faisait sombre et il faisait froid dans cette tour. Elle se pencha par-dessus la fenêtre. Un flot innombrable de pensées lui traversèrent l'esprit. L'amour. Ron. La souffrance. La mort. Mourir. Une idée lui vint en tête… Si elle se jetait du haut de la tour, elle serait libérée. Elle rejoindrait Ron. Ses souffrances seraient apaisées. Elle monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La température était glaciale. Elle frissonna. Soudain, elle sentit la présence d'une personne. Elle se retourna. La personne était tapie dans l'ombre. Elle s'avança lentement à la surface des rayons de la lune qui traversaient la fenêtre. C'était Drago. Il l'avait suivie depuis qu'elle était sortie de ses appartements. Hermione se figea.

- Non, pas toi, murmura-elle.

- Granger… tu crois que tu vas régler tout tes problèmes en te tuant? dit Drago d'un air narquois. Je ne te croyais pas aussi... stupide.

Hermione resta muette. Drago la regardait avec intensité. Il s'appuya contre le mur, croisant les bras.

- Tiens tu es devenues muette? On ne va pas y passer toute la nuit, railla-il.

- Dégage Malefoy. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir, dit Hermione entre ses dents.

- Je pense que j'ai bien eu raison de t'épier. Mon dieu, que dira McGonagall quand elle saura que la préfète en chef a pensé à se suicider...

Il ricana. Il était presque en train de se ficher d'elle. Hermione sentit ses yeux lui piquer mais elle parvient à se contrôler. Elle sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Tu ne diras rien à McGonagall...

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchera? dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

- Je... Si jamais tu oses cafarder, je te jette un sort que tu ne seras pas prêt d'oublier! menaça Hermione.

- Si tu me fais ça, tu vas le regretter, répondit Drago.

- Regretter quoi? hurla Hermione. Je ne regretterais rien, et si je meurs je serais heureuse. Je rejoindrais Ron.

- Ne sois pas stupide. Le suicide n'est pas une bonne solution Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? répliqua Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Va-t'en, je ne veux pas que tu sois là pour assister à ma mort.

- Je ne partirais pas avant que je me sois bien assuré que tu ne sauteras pas.

- Qu'importe? De toute façon, tu me détestes Malefoy! Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte pour toi !

Drago s'avança vers la jeune fille. En ce moment même, il avait peur. Peur que celle qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui ne fasse un geste regrettable.

- Ne saute pas. Si tu fais cela, je m'en voudrais _énormément_, dit Drago.

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment. Elle sembla réfléchir.

- Sans espoir Malefoy, murmura-elle. Adieu…

Elle fit un pas dans le vide. Elle tomba. Drago poussa un cri d'horreur. Il put la rattraper par le poignet, grâce à ses talents d'Attrapeur. Hermione se mit à pleurer et à hurler de peur. Elle était trop lourde pour qu'il la remonte d'un seul bras. Drago la remonta avec le sortilège de lévitation, la tenant d'une main par le poignet. Il la déposa au sol et la serra dans ses bras. Il fût surpris par son geste, mais ne dit rien. Son cerveau était trop déconnecté pour qu'il se rende réellement compte qu'il enlaçait Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? sanglota Hermione. Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir!

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Hermione, dit Drago d'une voix apaisante.

Hermione étouffa une exclamation de surprise. Il venait de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom. Drago resserra son étreinte et lui caressa les cheveux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ne raconte surtout à personne ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

- Promis, dit Hermione.

Drago lui sécha ses larmes et lui sourit d'un air bienveillant. Hermione se demanda si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Ils rentrèrent ensemble à leur appartement. En silence. Sans même se jeter un regard. Drago prononça le mot de passe et le portrait qui servait de porte pivota. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre et put entendre Drago lui dire :

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La jeune fille lui sourit d'un air triste et se plongea dans un sommeil sans rêves pour le reste de la nuit. Drago se coucha à son tour, mais resta éveillé, allongé sur son lit. Il se posait beaucoup de questions à propos de Hermione. Pourquoi une jeune fille aussi saine d'esprit qu'elle chercherait à se suicider? Elle n'a vraiment aucune raison, se dit-il d'un air méprisant. Elle est trop intelligente, trop belle (il avait bien dû l'admettre en début d'année) et trop… bref, il essayerait de lui parler afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Sur ce, il s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

**Le chapitre vous a-il plu? Reviews please!**


	3. Explications

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 3 : explications

Hermione se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Elle alla se doucher et sortit ensuite de l'appartement pour aller déjeuner. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie mais elle en avait besoin. Elle fit à peine quelques pas quand elle sentit une main lui agripper le bras. Effrayée, elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-il.

- Pas maintenant. Je vais déjeuner, répondit Hermione d'un ton agacé.

- Tout de suite, dit Drago sèchement, en resserrant sa prise.

- Non je ne veux pas… Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal… gémit Hermione.

- Crois-moi, tu aurais subi bien pire hier soir, Granger, dit Drago d'un ton froid. Maintenant, suis-moi.

Il lâcha Hermione et celle-ci le suivit, bien qu'elle en fût obligée. Elle avait remarqué qu'il l'appelait de nouveau par son nom de famille. Il prononça le mot de passe du tableau qui gardait leur appartement et ils entrèrent. Drago s'assit dans le canapé et invita Hermione à en faire de même.

- Je ne suis pas obligée de me mettre à côté de toi, dit-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Comme tu veux Granger, dit Drago en haussant les épaules. C'est juste que j'aime bien avoir de la compagnie féminine.

Elle parût légèrement troublée par cette remarque. Drago le remarqua et lui adressa un sourire terriblement charmeur. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du jeune homme, en croisant les bras et les jambes.

- Alors ? J'attends des explications, dit Drago.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Malefoy. Rien.

- Oh que si Granger. Et n'essaye pas de me cacher des choses, je finis toujours par les découvrir ensuite.

- Je ne te dirais rien du tout. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, dit Hermione sèchement.

Drago se levabrusquement et se posta devant elle. Il lui prit le menton d'une main et la regarda avec intensité. Hermione frissonna. Elle avait envie de partir, de fuir ce regard de glace. Mais elle était comme hypnotisée par ces yeux… comme envoûtée.

- Ecoute-moi bien Granger, je ne te le ferais pas redire, je tiens à savoir exactement ce qui t'a poussé à faire une tentative de suicide hier soir. Je veux que tu me le dises. Si tu ne veux pas, je serais obligé de te suivre en permanence pour m'assurer que tu ne le referas pas, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Je… Je n'en peux plus Malefoy…

- De quoi ?

- De la vie. Je ne peux plus dormir, je ne peux plus manger et j'en ai assez de vivre.

- C'est à cause de Weasley ? Ce n'est pas en mourant que tu vas arranger les choses !

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Drago la lâcha et soupira d'un air désespéré.

- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît ! Tu ne fais presque que ça chaque jour ! s'énerva-il.

Elle l'ignora et ne se calma qu'au bout de 5 minutes. Drago la regardait d'un air méprisant.

- Tu me fais pitié Granger.

- Quoi ? Tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas toi qui… qui a perdu une personne très chère à tes yeux ! Ca ne m'étonne pas… Vous les Malefoy, vous n'avez pas de cœur ! Vous êtes tous arrogants et vous ne ressentez même pas de sentiments !

- Ferme là, espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! dit Drago d'un ton glacial. J'essaye de t'aider et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de m'insulter !

Hermione éclata d'un rire moqueur. Malefoy, l'aider ? Quelle blague… Il se releva et entreprit de sortir pour aller déjeuner. Il ouvrit la porte, se retourna et s'adressa à la Gryffondor :

- N'oublie pas que rien ne m'échappe. Si j'apprends que tu tentes de nouveau de te suicider, tu auras affaire à moi.

- Compte sur moi, dit Hermione d'un air sombre.

Il s'en alla. Hermione sortit à son tour de l'appartement, en prenant soin de mettre assez de distance entre elle et son ennemi. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et alla s'asseoir à sa table, à côté de Harry.

- Hermione… Que t'es-il arrivé ? dit-il avec inquiétude .

- Hein ? Mais rien.

- N'essaie pas de me mentir. Tu as les yeux rougis…

En effet, Hermione avait les yeux rougis, gonflés par les larmes. Elle s'était remise à pleurer en chemin. Harry comprit instantanément ce qui pouvait avoir tant chagriné son amie, il avait droit à de nombreuses crises chaque jour. Il la prit dans ses bras avec le plus de tendresse qu'il pouvait et lui embrassa le front. Drago les observait depuis la table des Serpentard. Il éprouvait un mélange de tristesse et de pitié pour Hermione. Elle n'était vraiment plus la même depuis la mort de Ron, elle avait sombré dans la dépression et à certains moments, ne pouvait plus se contrôler.

- Pauvre Potter, pensa le Serpentard, pour une fois, je le plains.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Harry et commença à engloutir tout ce qu'elle avait sous le nez. C'en était presque effrayant. Après avoir mangé une dizaine de toasts, trois tranches de bacon accompagnés d'œufs au plats ainsi que deux bols de céréales, elle s'arrêta. Son estomac ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? dit Harry. On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours…

- C'est le cas Harry. Excuse-moi, mais je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Tu sais où me trouver !

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit à vive allure de la Grande Salle en direction des toilettes pour fille. Et dès qu'elle y fut, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle venait d'avaler à l'instant.

* * *

_**Reviews please!!!**_


	4. Pro hermione

Hello! Une petite précision: il se peut que les chapitres soient courts, mais c'est normal, c'est mon genre de faire des chapitres courts! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas! ;p

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews!

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 4 : pro-hermione

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle vit fût une lumière blanche aveuglante. Puis, elle vit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, allongée sur un lit. A ses côtés, il y avait Harry.

- Tu te réveilles enfin ! dit-il. Il serait temps !

- Mmmh… Harry, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? marmonna Hermione.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? On t'a trouvé dans les toilettes des filles, évanouie au pied d'une cuvette !

Flash back

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Hermione ne mangeait plus rien. Bien évidemment, cela n'échappa à Drago, qui alla la voir et là força à manger en sa présence. Hermione avait protesté, elle avait crié contre le pauvre Drago, mais celui-ci n'en pouvant plus, avait fini par la gifler. Ce qui la calma instantanément. Elle n'avait pas osé la rendre à son homologue de peur qu'il y ait des représailles et s'était contenté de l'insulter.

Le Serpentard restait indifférent, car il était habitué. Il l'avait donc traîné de force aux cuisines, puisqu'elle n'allait plus dans la Grande Salle et l'avait menacé de la torturer si elle n'avalait pas quoi que ce soit. Les Elfes de maison, ne se doutant de rien, étaient ravis de leur faire à manger, et Hermione engloutissait tout, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne puisse tenir le coup.

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit-elle.

- C'est bien. Tu as mangé au moins, dit Drago en se levant. Maintenant tu peux retourner à l'appartement.

- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous, dit-il d'un air mystérieux. Bonne nuit ma petite lionne.

Il eut un petit sourire sarcastique et sortit des cuisines. Hermione attendit un peu avant de sortir à son tour. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de tout faire sortir ce qu'elle venait de manger. Elle alla aux toilettes des filles, et se força à vomir. Elle vomit à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à se vider entièrement.

Cela dura bien longtemps, et la jeune fille maigrit à une vitesse affolante. Elle avait perdu ses belles formes pour devenir toute maigre, presque anorexique. Harry s'en était rendu compte mais ne disait rien. Par contre, lorsque Drago s'en aperçut, il ne pût s'empêcher de lancer des remarques acerbes à Hermione, pour la déstabiliser, la troubler.

- Dis donc Granger, tu n'aurais pas un peu trop maigri ? dit-il. C'est vraiment dommage, je ne vais plus pouvoir t'admirer maintenant.

- Comment ça ? dit Hermione sèchement.

- Disons que tu avais de très belles formes, qui n'existent plus malheureusement.

- Va te faire foutre Malefoy.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Granger ! dit Drago d'un ton sarcastique. Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es vraiment _affreuse_ comme ça. Si tu ne regrossis pas d'ici quelques jours et que je vois que tu es encore plus maigre, je préviendrais madame Pomfresh ainsi que McGonagall. Elles se feront un plaisir de te faire manger de façon _radicale_.

- J'en ai rien à faire de ton chantage. Et puis, je me sens bien comme ça. Alors ce n'est pas toi qui vas me gâcher mon bien-être.

Il émit un ricanement. Non seulement Granger avait maigri, mais aussi elle était moins saine d'esprit, plus faible. Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna hors de l'appartement.

- Ne m'emmène pas encore aux cuisines !

- Je suis desolé Granger, mais c'est soit ça, soit madame Pomfresh.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était trop fort, son bras lui faisait mal.

- Tu... tu me fais mal Malefoy, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle commença à pleurer mais il l'ignora. Comme les jours précédents, il la força donc à manger et quand il la lâcha enfin, elle se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Mais elle était si faible qu'elle s'évanouit.

Fin du flash back

- Qui m'a trouvé ? dit Hermione.

- Mimi Geignarde. Elle a tellement crié qu'elle a attiré l'attention…

Madame Pomfresh vint vers Hermione et lui donna à boire une potion d'un bleu claire. L'infirmière paraissait très mécontente.

- Ah Miss Granger. Cette potion va vous régénérer votre organisme. Ne vous rendez-vous pas compte des risques que vous courrez en faisant une crise d'anorexie ? Vous êtes beaucoup trop faible, vous ne tiendrez plus longtemps si vous ne mangez plus. Je vais être obligée de vous faire reprendre une bonne vingtaine de kilos – oui Miss Granger, vous avez beaucoup perdu – et pour m'en assurer, je vais devoir demander à votre homologue de vous suivre à chaque repas.

- _Malefoy ?_ Noooon je ne veux pas ! _S'il vous plaît…_

- Ma pauvre Mione, je te plains, dit Harry d'un ton compatissant.

Juste à ce moment, Malefoy entra dans l'infirmerie. Il paraissait furieux.

- GRANGER! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier !

- Ah monsieur Malefoy, j'allais justement vous demander un service, dit madame Pomfresh.

- Ah oui ? Moi aussi. Occupez-vous de cette idiote anorexique. J'en ai assez de devoir la forcer à manger. A chaque fois, elle en profite pour aller tout vomir ! cracha-il. Elle est vraiment invivable ! Pire qu'avant !

- Ne soyez pas trop dure, elle traverse juste une période difficile.

- Difficile ? ricana Drago. Vous plaisantez ! Elle fait quasiment une dépression nerveuse !

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Harry la prit dans ses bras et Malefoy les regarda avec mépris.

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'aimerais que vous suiviez Miss Granger à chaque repas afin de m'assurer qu'elle mange bien. Elle doit reprendre une vingtaine de kilos. Vous pouvez le faire ?

- Non, j'en ai assez je viens de vous le dire, soupira Drago.

Il regarda de nouveau Hermione avec mépris.

- Bon d'accord. Mais si j'échoue, je ne veux plus avoir affaire à elle.

- Très bien monsieur Malefoy. Vous viendrez me voir demain, c'est-à-dire, quand Miss Granger pourra sortir.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Les ennuis continuent

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 5 : les ennuis continuent.

- Tu manges.

- Non.

- Granger ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy. Je n'aime pas les _sushis._

- Ah c'est donc ça ? ricana Drago. Il fallait le dire plus tôt Granger !

Il lui tendit une part de gâteau au chocolat, assez calorique aux yeux de Hermione. Elle l'engloutit, sans broncher. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle recommençait à manger sous l'œil méfiant de Drago. Elle avait déjà repris 7 kilos.

« C'est déjà ça, pensa le Serpentard d'un air sombre. Plus elle prendra du poids, plus je serais débarrassé de cette pauvre idiote qui croit que se tuer arrange tout… »

- Dépêche-toi s'il te plaît, on a une ronde de nuit à faire après, dit Drago d'un air agacé. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire réprimander par McGonagall…

- Oui, oui, attend, je termine de manger mon pudding…

- On dirait que tu apprécies les aliments sucrés, soupira Drago. Moi je n'aime pas tellement ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et avala le dernier morceau qui restait de son pudding. Malefoy se leva, suivi de Hermione, et sortit des cuisines. Ils restèrent ensemble dans les couloirs faiblement éclairés par leur baguette magique, à patrouiller à la recherche d'élèves en promenade nocturne. Ils marchaient, en silence, sans même se parler. L'atmosphère qui régnait entre eux était glaciale, lourde.

- J'en ai assez que tu me colles, Malefoy, dit Hermione.

- Tu crois que c'est pour le plaisir que je te suis ? s'exclama Drago. Et bien détrompe-toi, je n'ai pas le choix. Pomfresh m'a dit que je devais m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de conneries.

- Je n'en fais pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser au moins cinq minutes ?

- Si je te laisse seule pendant cinq minutes, tu auras le temps d'aller vomir, soupira Drago. Oh, et puis, pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est _dégoûtant…_

- Je me sentais mieux quand je le faisais, répondit Hermione. Bon, ça va faire au moins 2 heures qu'on traîne dans les couloirs et on a seulement coincé qu'un élève. On peut arrêter maintenant ? J'ai envie de prendre un bain pour me _détendre_.

- Il y'a d'autres moyens pour se détendre Granger, dit Malefoy en ricanant. Mais pourquoi pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais t'attendre devant la porte de la salle de bain des préfets.

- Tu veux bien faire ça ?

- Oui, il n'y a aucun problème… _Hé attends !_ Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne vas pas en profiter pour vomir aussi ? Il y a des toilettes dans cette salle de bain !

- Non, je prendrais juste un bain, c'est promis ! jura Hermione.

- Mouais… Après tout, je pourrais toujours demander à la sirène qui est représentée sur le vitrail… C'est une sacrée espionne celle-ci. C'est pour cela que je ne prends plus la peine de prendre un bain dans cette salle. La première fois, elle n'a pas arrêté de m'épier en attendant de me voir sortir de l'eau, dit-il d'un air mauvais.

Hermione pouffa de rire, et Drago l'imita. Ils montèrent au 5eme étage et Hermione prononça le mot de passe qui gardait la salle de bain des préfets. Drago se méfiait mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- Merci beaucoup de m'attendre. J'en ai pour une heure, assura Hermione.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'immense salle de bain en refermant la porte, et laissant Drago seul. Elle fit couler de l'eau chaude colorée, et attendit que la baignoire, immense fut-elle, se remplisse entièrement. Elle se déshabilla ensuite, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas Mimi Geignarde dans les parages. Elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa submerger par la fatigue et se mit à somnoler. Plusieurs images défilèrent dans sa tête. Elle n'allait pas bien. Une image de Ron. Lui qui faisait du Quidditch. Elle en train de l'encourager. Lui avec Harry en train de jouer aux échecs pendant qu'elle faisait ses devoirs. Lui et elle en train de s'embrasser. La bataille finale qui s'était déroulée quelques mois plut tôt. Ron mort. Son corps étendu, ses yeux grands ouverts, sa main crispée sur sa baguette. Son cercueil, prêt à être enterré…

Elle se réveilla subitement et réalisa qu'elle était encore dans l'eau. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé. La tête de Hermione bourdonnait à présent. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer. Elle sentit ses larmes couler. Une nouvelle envie de suicide lui traversa l'esprit. Et Malefoy qui était dehors… C'était trop tentant… Elle prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un couteau. Elle le saisit de sa main droite et posa la pointe de la lame sur son poignet. Elle appuya un peu fort et transperça une veine. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Du sang commença à couler avec abondance, et la lame du couteau brillait de son sang. Elle transperça une nouvelle veine. Le sang continua à couler. Elle s'agrandit le trou qu'elle avait formé avec son couteau. Cette fois-ci, Hermione hurla, la souffrance était grande. Ses yeux se fermèrent et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le noir, se former autour d'elle…

Drago attendait avec patience devant la porte. Il regardait sa montre d'un air las. Plus de deux heures que la Gryffondor était dans son bain. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait, bon sang ? Il entendit un hurlement provenir de la salle qu'il gardait. Paniqué, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Tant pis si Granger ne portait pas de vêtements. La porte était fermée à clé. Il poussa un juron et décida de forcer la porte avec sa baguette. La serrure céda et il ouvrit la porte à la volée. Silence de mort. Inquiet, il s'approcha de la baignoire et ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Hermione était étendue dans l'eau, désormais rouge. Son corps gisait et elle ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

- GRANGER !

Il se précipita sur elle et la sortit de l'eau, en s'efforçant de ne pas la regarder. Il prit une grande serviette blanche et en enveloppa le corps de la jeune fille. Il prit son poignet droit, car le gauche était ouvert. Il prit la mesure du pouls. Très faible. Elle pouvait mourir d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est quoi ce sort que m'avait appris Rogue déjà ? pensa Drago. Bordel, je dois m'en souvenir… Il pourra sauver Granger… Et même si c'est de la haute magie noire, je m'en fous… »

Il fit un effort de mémoire et exécuta le sort sur le poignet ouvert de la jeune fille. Il passa sa baguette tout le long de l'ouverture du poignet en murmurant des formules incompréhensibles. Une minute après, la plaie s'était refermée. Il regarda Hermione. Ses cheveux mouillées et raides lui donnaient l'air d'une noyée. Il frissonna et la prit dans ses bras. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh pourra achever sa guérison maintenant que la blessure est fermée. Il entra en vitesse dans l'infirmerie, en prenant soin de réveiller l'infirmière.

- J'espère que vous avez une excuse assez justifiée pour m'avoir réveillée monsieur Malefoy ! dit sèchement madame Pomfresh.

Elle allait dire autre chose mais s'interrompit à la vue du corps de Hermione. Elle poussa une exclamation horrifiée et ordonna à Drago de la poser sur le lit. Elle l'ausculta rapidement et s'adressa au Serpentard :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Drago lui raconta tout, y compris le sort en magie noire que lui avait enseigné son parrain. Madame Pomfresh ne dit rien et mit un pyjama à Hermione en un coup de baguette.

- C'est très courageux de votre part de l'avoir guérie. Mais elle va devoir passer la nuit ici. Elle a perdu trop de sang et va devoir subir une transfusion.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Je pense que oui. Il est tard, vous devriez aller vous coucher et demain vous avez cours, dit madame Pomfresh.

Drago approuva et se pencha sur Hermione. Il l'embrassa sur son front glacé et partit se coucher. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui s'était passé ce soir l'avait trop bouleversé.

« Faîtes que Granger ne meure pas, qu'elle ne meure pas, pitié…songea Drago. »

Cela le tourmenta assez longtemps, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment sous la fatigue. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il sur l'état d'Hermione ? Serait-il tombé amoureux d'elle ?

* * *

**_A suivre... Reviews please! _**


	6. L'ange gardien venu des ténèbres

_**Voilà enfin la suite! Alors je réponds à une review qui m'a marquée:**_

**De Lana NEMESIS:_ on je trouve tes chapitre trop court c'est énervant ais alléchant alors vivement la suite_**

_**Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à penser cela. Je suis désolé mais c'est mon genre de faire des chapitres courts... en espérant que cela ne te dérange pas trop! '' **_

_**Sinon bonne lecture, et cette fois, le chapitre est un petit peu plus long que d'habitude! ;-D**_

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 6 : l'ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Drago passa toute la journée suivante seul. Il devait passer à l'infirmerie le soir pour voir Hermione. Il était dans un couloir qui menait justement à l'infirmerie. Il repensait à la journée qu'il venait de passer…

Flash back

Drago se leva difficilement de son lit. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, en pensant sans cesse à Hermione. Le sort de la jeune fille l'inquiétait vraiment. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit de son appartement pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande salle. Aujourd'hui serait une longue journée de cours… Ca va faire drôle sans Granger… pensa le jeune blond. Avant même qu'il ait mis les pieds dans la Grande Salle, il se sentit projeté contre un mur, son cou saisi entre des mains. C'était Harry.

- Lâche-moi Potter, cracha Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? dit Harry entre ses dents.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout à Granger, je n'ai fait que la sauver ! répondit Drago avec difficulté, sentant sa respiration se couper.

- Ah oui ? Et bien, figure toi qu'elle est dans le coma ! Tu y es pour quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

- Non… non… je t'assures que je n'y suis pour rien… dit Drago.

- Lâche-le Harry ! dit une voix féminine.

Ginny venait d'apparaître derrière Harry. Celui-ci lâcha sa prise, Drago retombant à genoux, et reprenant sa respiration. Le Survivant regarda le Serpentard d'un regard noir.

- Harry, ce n'est pas sa faute. Madame Pomfresh m'a tout raconté. Tu devrais plutôt le remercier d'avoir sauvé notre amie, dit calmement Ginny.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à part voir Hermione sans vêtements, il n'a rien fait de mal ! Ne te fais pas de fausses idées ! répondit la rouquine, commençant à s'enflammer.

- Bon… d'accord… répondit Harry d'un air grognon. Malefoy, je te _remercie_ d'avoir sauvé la vie d'Hermione.

- Ca ira pour cette fois, Potter, dit Drago d'un air méprisant. Mais évite de me prendre par surprise, j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'étrangler…

Il adressa un regard noir au couple de Gryffondor et partit déjeuner. Comme il l'avait prévu, la journée fut longue et ennuyeuse… Il remarqua à quel point Hermione lui manquait et que l'appartement faisait vide sans la présence de la jeune fille. C'est décidé, il irait rendre une visite à Hermione, en espérant qu'elle se réveillerait…

Fin du flash back

Ce n'était que la fin de la journée et Drago avait terminé ses cours il y a moins d'une heure. Mais c'était trop tentant. Il accéléra le pas et arriva à l'infirmerie. Il entra. Le lit d'Hermione était caché par des rideaux. Il s'avança vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh et lui demanda s'il pouvait voir Hermione. L'infirmière accepta à contrecœur. Après tout, Drago avait sauvé la vie de la jeune fille, il pouvait voir si celle-ci allait bien. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et tira le rideau.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au cœur. Hermione était couchée sous une couverture, sa peau étant blanche comme les draps. Ses yeux étaient clos, aucun signe de vie ne paraissait derrière ses paupières. Elle respirait lentement, on pouvait l'entendre à travers son masque à oxygène. Le jeune homme s'assit au bord du lit, à côté d'elle, et lui prit sa main. Elle était glacée. On aurait dit qu'Hermione était morte. Mon dieu, faîtes qu'elle se réveille… pria Drago. Je ne veux pas la perdre… Je ne veux pas… Je crois que je l'aime…

Il resserra sa main dans celle d'Hermione. Plus il la regardait, plus il ressentait une étrange sensation dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour. Maintenant, il savait ce que c'était. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais versée pour quelqu'un. Il l'embrassa sur le front, en lui caressant les cheveux avec son autre main. Il s'adressa à l'infirmière.

- Il n'y a pas un moyen de la sauver ? dit-il d'un air désespéré.

- Elle est dans le coma, nous ne pouvons pas trop intervenir… sinon ça pourrait lui être fatal.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Faîte quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que vous tomberiez un jour amoureux de Miss Granger… répondit Madame Pomfresh en souriant d'un air triste. Mais que peut-on faire face à l'amour ? Nous pouvons la sauver. Mais ce sera très risqué. Il faut lui faire subir une transfusion. Le problème, c'est que son groupe sanguin est assez rare…

- Quel est son groupe sanguin ? Interrogea Drago, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- AB+ positif. Si vous pouviez faire en sorte de trouver un donneur…

- Prenez mon sang, coupa Drago. J'ai le même groupe qu'elle.

- Monsieur Malefoy, les risques sont énormes ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh. Voulez-vous vraiment faire cela ?

- Je m'en fous. Si ça peut sauver une vie, je suis partant.

- Très bien… restez ici, je vais vous faire une prise de sang…

Madame Pomfresh alla chercher tout le nécessaire pour la transfusion. Quand elle revint, elle s'apprêta à piquer dans le bras de Drago, lorsque celui-ci lui dit :

- Ne dîtes à personne ce que je vais faire, s'il vous plaît… Si toute l'école l'apprend, ma réputation est ruinée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis dans le secret professionnel. Si vous voulez bien resserrer votre bras afin que je puisse piquer dans votre veine…

L'infirmière piqua dans une veine du bras de Drago. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, tandis que son sang se déplaça de la seringue pour aller dans une petite bouteille reliée au bras de Hermione. Le sang du jeune homme alla directement se placer dans le corps de la jeune fille,

Madame Pomfresh fit une seconde prise de sang et ensuite, demanda à Drago de partir. Il faudrait attendre quelques heures avant le réveil d'Hermione. Mais seulement si l'opération avait marché.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla sous les yeux de l'infirmière. Il était onze heures du soir. Madame Pomfresh fut soulagée que la transfusion ait réussie. Elle se précipita sur la jeune fille et lui administra des soins.

- Où suis-je ? demanda Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. Et pourquoi j'ai _ça_ aux bras ?

- Miss Granger, vous pouvez remercier monsieur Malefoy d'avoir fait don de son sang pour vous sauver une seconde fois.

- Quoi ? _Malefoy ?_ Oh non… Il m'a sorti de mon bain ? Il a dû me voir nue… Oh mon dieu…

- Il n'a pas dû y faire attention, vu l'état dans lequel vous vous trouviez…dit sombrement l'infirmière. Mais l'important, c'est que vous êtes toujours en vie, et cela grâce à lui, alors que vous auriez pu mourir.

- J'aurais préféré mourir… dit Hermione, sentant les larmes venir.

- Ne dîtes pas ça… La vie est tellement merveilleuse, elle vaut la peine d'être vécue !

- Plus maintenant… pas sans Ron…

Hermione se mit à sangloter, et l'infirmière, désemparée, l'enlaça, comme si elle était sa mère. Elle la réconforta un bon moment, avant qu'Hermione ne s'endorme dans un sommeil profond sans rêves.

La jeune fille sortit le lendemain, assez épuisée. Elle voulût voir Harry mais elle dû d'abord passer à son appartement pour remercier son homologue. Quand elle rentra, elle le vit. Il était endormi sur le canapé du salon, tenant contre lui une bouteille de Whisky pur feu à moitié vide. Il y'en avait d'autres par terre.

Elle s'approcha de lui et constata à quel point il était beau, même endormi. Ses cheveux, d'habitude impeccablement coiffés, étaient légèrement en bataille, et des mèches retombaient sur ses yeux fermés. Elle attendit patiemment son réveil. Quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, il refusa de croire que celle qu'il aimait était devant lui. Il croyait rêver.

- Hermione ? Tu n'es plus dans le coma ? demanda Drago.

- Non… je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé… mais tu n'aurais pas dû… on aurait pu croire que tu m'avais tuée…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama le Serpentard. Tu crois que je t'ai sauvée parce que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde croie que je t'ai tuée ? Mais tu es complètement folle !

- Pardon… je ne voulais pas… dit Hermione, légèrement outrée.

Drago se leva brusquement pour la serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait, et pourquoi Drago était si gentil avec elle d'un coup. Elle se mit à sangloter sur son épaule, et il resserra son étreinte.

- Hermione, ne pleure plus, dit-il.

- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas te vexer…

Drago prit doucement le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et il l'embrassa. Cet instant ne dura que quelques secondes car Hermione prit peur et s'enfuit de l'appartement.


	7. Je t'aime

**_/!\ Chapitre exceptionnellement long à cause d'un passage plutôt hot ! Déconseillé aux âmes sensibles._**

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 7 : Je t'aime

- Hermione reviens !

Trop tard. La jeune fille était déjà partie. Drago s'empressa de sortir de l'appartement à son tour et essaya de la retrouver. Mais il ne la trouva pas de toute la journée. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'il se mit en tête de fouiller tout le château, s'il le faudrait. Où a-elle bien pu aller ? Il essaya les toilettes des filles, mais fut tout de suite viré par Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, d'après ce qu'il put voir. Potter. Peut-être qu'il était avec Hermione en ce moment, en train de la consoler, de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui sécher ses larmes, pendant qu'elle se plaindrait d'avoir embrassé Malefoy… rien que d'y penser suffisait à rendre fou Drago. Il monta donc le 7eme étage et atteignit le portrait de la salle commune des Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

- Vous n'êtes pas de Gryffondor que je sache ?

- Non… fit Drago d'un air désespéré. Vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ?

- Hermione Granger, la jeune fille dépressive ? Non, pas que je sache.

- Merci quand même, grogna Drago en faisant demi-tour.

En son for intérieur, il espérait qu'elle ne soit pas allée faire une tentative de suicide. Surtout pas à cause d'un baiser en tant qu'_anciens_ ennemis. La vision d'une Hermione écrasée au pied de la tour d'Astronomie, étendue dans une flaque de sang l'immergea soudain. Il frissonna et fit une grimace. Mais oui ! Elle était sans doute à la tour d'Astronomie, l'endroit préféré des suicidaires qui veulent s'y isoler ! Il se mit à courir pour aller à la tour. Il y fallait qu'il y soit avant que la Gryffondor ne commette un geste regrettable. Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la tour, essoufflé. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et vit Hermione, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- HERMIONE !

La jeune fille se retourna, et sourit tristement. Elle avait les yeux humides. Drago vint vers elle et la prit par les épaules. Il la força à descendre, malgré ses protestations. Elle finit par se dégager avec force des bras de Drago et le regarda avec mépris.

- Tu ne vas pas encore essayer de te tuer ! Je te l'_interdis _! dit Drago d'un air menaçant.

- Tu n'aurais _jamais _du me sauver aussi. C'était… stupide.

- Stupide ? s'exclama Drago. Ne te fiche pas de moi s'il te plaît ! Tu as pensé à la réaction qu'auraient tes amis, ta famille, si tu étais morte ? Et… moi ?

- Toi ? ricana Hermione de façon démente. Tu ne t'en serais pas soucié le moins du monde, personnellement, j'aurais même dit que tu t'en réjouirais et que tu irais fêter ça avec tes amis Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et compagnie...

- Comment… comment tu oses dire des choses pareilles ? dit Drago, furieux.

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure ? Tu pensais que tu pourrais profiter de moi parce que je n'aurais pas repris mes esprits ? Quoi que… ça devait être l'alcool n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais… non… je voulais juste… Hermione, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

- Je te demande pardon ? fit Hermione avec gravité.

- Je t'ai fait don de mon sang… par amour pour toi… et j'ai tellement eu peur que ça échoue que j'ai bu du Whisky cette nuit pour passer le temps…

- Par… par amour ? dit Hermione d'un air buté.

- Madame Pomfresh ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non… elle m'a juste dit que tu m'avais sauvé… pas la raison…

Drago se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager de son étreinte. Le jeune homme put sentir qu'elle pleurait sur son épaule. Il lui essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Elle était vraiment belle, même si elle pleurait. Il sourit légèrement, mais c'était sans doute le plus beau sourire qu'eut jamais vu Hermione sur le visage du Serpentard.

- Ne pleure plus Hermione, souffla Drago.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu m'aimerais un jour… dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Hermione sentit une agréable sensation se répandre dans son corps. Peut-être l'aimait-elle au plus profond d'elle… Il était devenu si gentil avec elle, après tout… Il approfondit le baiser, elle n'y vit aucun inconvénient.

- Drago… j'ai peur… si Harry l'apprenait… murmura Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, et puis, il est déjà avec Weasley, non ?

- Oui… acquiesça Hermione.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'appartement, je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, dit Drago d'un air pervers.

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Hermione rire depuis longtemps. Il lui prit la main, et quittèrent la tour d'Astronomie. Ils étaient conscients que certains élèves les observaient étrangement dans les couloirs, mais peu leur importaient. Ils s'aimaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait de leur appartement et y entrèrent.

Drago saisit le menton de la jeune femme entre ses doigts et y déposa ses lèvres ardentes contre les siennes. Leurs langues se caressaient fougueusement dans un baiser profond et passionné. Les longues mains de l'adolescent cherchaient un moyen de défaire le chemisier d'Hermione, alors qu'elle-même avait déjà fait glisser la chemise de celui-ci et qu'elle lui caressait le torse de ses mains délicates. Il se redressa et ôta le chemisier qu'il jeta par terre. Il se mit à embrasser avec passion la naissance de la poitrine d'Hermione que la lingerie laissait très largement deviner. Elle soupira d'aise et entreprit de se venger en caressant les tétons de Drgo déjà durcis par le plaisir. La réaction de l'adolescent ne se fit pas attendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Verte et argent, c'était la chambre parfaite pour un Serpentard, pensa Hermione. Drago la déposa sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle.

Il commença à l'embrasser un peu partout. Il se mit à bouger le bassin plus violemment et cessa immédiatement ses petits baisers pour redonner à son amante un baiser plus voluptueux encore que le précédent. Poussé par son désir il dégrafa rapidement le soutien-gorge, qui finit sur le sol lui aussi, vite rejoint par tout ce qu'il leur restait de vêtements.

Le jeune homme profita de l'instant pour contempler la belle Gryffondor. Il fut ébloui par sa peau, qui paraissait sous les caresses aussi claire qu'une fine porcelaine. Il ne put résister très longtemps à l'envie d'explorer le corps magnifique d'Hermione du bout des doigts.

Quant à elle, elle était totalement abandonnée, soumise à chaque désir de son ennemi. Elle recherchait sa chaleur, sa douceur. La peau du jeune Serpentard lui semblait plus douce que tout ce qu'elle avait jamais touché. Il était le plus doux des amants qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, complètement différent de Ron. Le plus beau, en tout cas, c'était certain. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder encore. Il était couché à côté elle, il dévorait son cou par ses baisers tandis que l'une de ses mains se noyait dans sa chevelure châtain et que l'autre errait lentement sur son ventre.

Elle était brûlante. Elle en voulait plus. Elle soupira le prénom de Drago et laissa sa main descendre le long du corps de son amant, partant de la nuque et glissant sur le torse, puis le ventre. Il frissonna. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec aucune autre fille. Il ne put retenir le soupir profond qui quitta sa gorge quand les doigts délicats de la jeune femme s'égarèrent sur ce qu'il avait de plus intime.

Hermione déposa un baiser au creux de l'épaule de Drago, serrant son corps tout contre le sien. Cette fois il n'y avait plus de frontière de tissus entre eux, et il frissonna encore davantage quand les seins d'Hermione effleurèrent son torse. C'en était trop. Maintenant c'était lui qui s'abandonnait aux caresses de son amante, et il ne supportait pas cette situation.

Il noua l'un de ses bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme, et de l'autre effleurait nonchalamment du bout des doigts les cuisses fines de sa compagne.

Elle sentait la chaleur devenir de plus en plus intense au creux de ses reins et se mit à onduler du bassin tout contre le corps tout aussi brûlant du jeune blond et murmura d'un ton presque plaintif :

- Drago…Je te veux…

Elle devina son sourire et il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille d'être patiente, puis il déposa de doux baisers sur ses lèvres, tout en la faisant délicatement basculer sur le dos. A peine son épaule avait-elle frôlé le drap que le baiser du Serpentard se fit plus ardent, et elle lui mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand elle sentit la caresse se faire plus profonde.

Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de lieu, tout autour d'eux semblait s'être voilé, et il ne restait qu'elle. Elle le fascinait plus maintenant que lorsqu'il avait commencé à remarquer sa dépression, plus que lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé dans la tour. Hermione luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts malgré le plaisir vif qu'elle ressentait. Les fermer aurait été un crime quand on pouvait détailler à loisir, le visage aux traits parfaits, les fines lèvres, les profonds yeux acier et le torse musclé et si finement dessiné de celui qu'elle avait tant détesté pendant sept ans. Hermione était parfaitement consciente qu'elle était en train de commettre quelque chose qui aurait heurté l'esprit de Harry, s'il savait.

Alors qu'elle était aux portes du paradis, les caresses de Drago cessèrent. Elle émit un grognement plaintif et le supplia de continuer. Ouvrant les yeux, Hermione constata qu'il souriait. Ce sourire était plus beau parmi tous ceux qu'elle avait vu.

Lorsqu'il lui parla, sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'habitude. Il lui dit qu'il la désirait, qu'il la désirait vraiment, et qu'elle devait lui pardonner, mais que cette fois il fallait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle pensa que c'était sans doute parce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait encore l'image de Ron ancré dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment faux. Il était déjà sur elle, et en quelques secondes il fut en elle.

Leur étreinte commença en douceur, la jeune femme ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer tout contre elle, avec une tendresse infinie, celui qu'elle avait haï et finit par aimer. Puis Drago se fit plus passionné, et lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa belle se raidir il mit fin à tout ses efforts pour se retenir, et dans un spasme il la rejoignit au paradis. Il s'effondra sur elle, épuisé, et lui demanda un dernier baiser, qu'Hermione lui donna sans la moindre hésitation.

- Je t'aime, Hermione, murmura Drago.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Ils s'endormirent aussitôt.

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! La suite est à venir prochainement, ce sera le dernier chapitre je pense ;-)_**

**_Bises à tous._**


	8. Pourquoi?

L'Ange gardien venu des ténèbres

Chapitre 8 : Pourquoi ?

Les rayons du soleil traversaient doucement les carreaux de la fenêtre, baignant le visage de Drago dans la lumière, ce qui accentuait sa beauté angélique. Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, après avoir passé une bonne nuit avec la personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aimer un jour. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et chercha la douceur de la peau d'Hermione. Son odeur. Il ne sentit rien. Que du vide. Elle n'était plus là. Il se leva brusquement et la chercha. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la chambre, et ses vêtements avaient disparu. Peut-être était-elle allée dans sa chambre, ou bien était-elle en train de se doucher…

Inquiet, il s'habilla en vitesse et alla chercher la jeune fille. Apparemment, elle n'était pas non plus dans l'appartement. Par Merlin, où a-elle bien pu passer ? pensa Drago. Il avait peur. Peur qu'Hermione ait disparue subitement. Il sortit de l'appartement, elle était forcément quelque part dans le château. Soit elle était partie déjeuner, ou alors elle était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor… Mais elle aurait pu l'attendre dans ce cas ! Quelle ingratitude de sa part, après ce qui s'est passée cette nuit… Il bouscula brusquement Ginny Weasley et s'excusa dans la seconde qui suivit. La Gryffondor fut étonnée d'avoir des excuses de sa part et haussa les sourcils.

- Je suis surprise que le grand Drago Malefoy s'excuse de m'avoir bousculée ! ricana Ginny.

- Oh ça va, Weasley… Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione par hasard ?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais ? répliqua Ginny.

- Parce que… parce que… parce que je veux savoir où elle est, c'est tout ! s'énerva Drago.

- Et bien, tu vas être déçu, je ne l'ai pas une seule fois depuis qu'elle est sortie de son coma, étrange non ? Sur ce, je te laisse…

Elle le laissa, en plein milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme était furieux. Instinctivement, il se rendit à la Tour d'Astronomie. S'il ne savait pas où était Hermione, il pourrait toujours l'attendre là puisque c'est son endroit favori. Un rictus apparut sur son visage. Quelle ironie… Il monta lentement les étages et atteignit enfin l'escalier qui menait à la tour. La porte était entrouverte. Il la poussa. Il y faisait sombre, c'était étrange, vu que le temps était ensoleillé ce jour-ci. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il frissonna.

- _Lumos_… souffla-il.

La pièce était vide. Tant pis. Il entreprit de s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, plongé dans l'ombre que faisaient les autres tours du château à l'extérieur, mais il faillit trébucher sur quelque chose. Intrigué, il pointa sa baguette sur la chose. Dès qu'il la vit, son cœur manqua un battement.

C'était Hermione. Son corps gisait au sol, sans vie. Elle tenait entre ses mains une petite fiole. Sans doute du poison, volé dans l'armoire personnelle de Slughorn. Tremblant, il s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille, et lui ferma les paupières, qui étaient encore ouvertes. Il lui arracha ensuite la fiole des mains. Il y avait également un bout de parchemin, griffonné de l'écriture d'Hermione. Le petit mot écrit lui était destiné.

_Je suis désolé Drago, ce qui s'est passé cette nuit n'aurait pas du se produire. Je t'aime, mais j'aime aussi Ron. En me réveillan ce matin, j'ai eu honte et j'ai eu l'horrible impression de l'avoir trompé. A l'heure où tu liras ce mot, je pense que je l'aurais déjà rejoins… Pardonne moi…_

_Je t'aime…_

_Hermione_

Dans un élan de colère, il froissa le bout de papier et le jeta à travers la pièce. Il atterrit devant la porte. Des larmes de rage s'étaient mises à couler sur les joues devenues brûlantes du jeune homme, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Il venait de prendre une décision, cette fois, il ne le regretterait pas. Il porta doucement la petite fiole à ses lèvres et but le liquide qui y restait dedans. Le temps de laisser le poison agir, il s'allongea à côté d'Hermione et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur ses fines lèvres, qui semblaient avoir pâlies. Les yeux du jeune homme se fermèrent lentement, pour ne plus jamais se re-ouvrir. Ils ne reverraient plus ce qu'est la vie.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on retrouva les corps inertes des deux amants. Ce fut Harry qui les découvrit. Il comprit ce qui s'était passé en voyant la petite fiole, et en lisant le bout de parchemin qu'il avait trouvé devant la porte. Une larme coula de ses yeux émeraude.

- Roméo et Juliette… murmura-il.

**FIN **

* * *

_**C'était la fin de ma fic'. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus, malgré le fait qu'elle soit courte!**_

_**Une autre fic' est à venir... elle concernera un autre couple qui me plaît beaucoup...**_

_**J'attends des reviews de votre part ;)**_

_**A bientôt. **_


End file.
